<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance. by theobamallama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022127">Dance.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobamallama/pseuds/theobamallama'>theobamallama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobamallama/pseuds/theobamallama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifting himself off of the grey couch, Sal traipsed across their dark wooden flooring.  With each step forward, the music became a bit louder.  Sal carried himself up the stairway, his left hand gliding over the cedar railing, and the closer he got, the lighter he made his footsteps.  Sal wasn’t entirely sure why he did this as he approached the closed door.  Perhaps a part of him was subconsciously mirroring the tranquility of the music, something far too tender to break with his own sound.  Sal approached the door, standing just in front of it with his hand hovering over its bronze handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Sal Fisher/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{{WARNING SPOILER IN AUTHOR NOTE AND ONWARD}}</p><p>a/n: This is written in regards to Sal somehow making it out alive and well.  I know that’s not how it goes, but it’s the universe I want to be in and Sal damn well deserves it, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Sal had been lost in his head today.</p><p> </p><p>    He himself had been rather quiet, with his mind being much less so.  Yet, no matter how much Sal knew this, he still couldn’t bring himself to leave this space, along with the noise in his head.  There were some days that it took tremendous effort to do more than just stare at that all too familiar patched spot on the wall, or the coffee mug on the table always guaranteed to be there.  All the while, thoughts swam through his mind.  Despite the awareness, Sal knew this wasn’t healthy.  He wasn’t so shortsighted that he was oblivious to this fact.  Though, there were also many other people in his life that told him to take his time.  That he <em>needed</em> that time to settle back in.  To meld back into the normal and that it would take time.  But Sal, with his strong sense of duty always felt as though he could do better.  That he should work harder.  That he is taking much too long and that he should already be miles down the road. There are days that in his perspective, he’s taken a <em>few steps</em> forward only to fall far too many backward. No progress whatsoever…Perhaps he <em>was</em> being a bit hard on himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Or maybe not.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Sal supposed this was the conflict he had with himself rather often.  He sighed.  Elizabeth would shush him right now if she knew what he was thinking of.  She wasn’t blind to this either and actually, she had developed quite the sense of knowing what he was thinking or needed in that moment.  A blessing and a curse he supposed.  Though, Sal quickly took the ‘curse’ part out of the equation because he knew that with every action, she bestowed upon him warmth, love and kindness.  Always had been and forever will be.  Sal could always believe in that constant, and it always brought comfort to him.  Sal’s mind was drifting further and further away from self-deprecation and more to <em>her</em>.  He supposed that that was good thing and would never have any room to complain towards that matter....His train of thought was suddenly broken.</p><p> </p><p>    Sal could hear…<em>something</em>?</p><p> </p><p>    He couldn’t quite pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>    He tried to listen even harder.</p><p> </p><p>    …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    …Music?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Yes.  Sal was sure of it now, there was a gentle sort of music that began drifting through the air.  It wasn’t the type of music that sent Sal back to his high school days in all the times spent in Larry’s room (Though the thought always brought a quirk to Sal’s lips of the memories spent there along with the excessive headbanging undoubtedly included).  Elizabeth had her share of liking in heavy rock and metal, but Sal found it more common that in this particular home, he would find something softer, something that would make him sway and melt.  Yet, Sal honestly couldn’t tell if that effect was from the music itself or from <em>Elizabeth</em>.  He assumed that she had a large part in that.</p><p> </p><p>    Sal smiled and felt himself become a bit more aware of his body and surroundings, the music pulling him out.  He took notice to the fabric of the couch beneath his palms and caught sight of the television that was stationed across from him on the other side of the room.  It was playing some sort of reality TV show that he could never bring himself to watch.  Elizabeth had never been particularly interested in them either, which was fine by him.  Sal brushed the bit of hair that fell in front of his eyes out of the way, his fingers lightly grazing over the cool surface of his prosthetic.  Sal decided that he would follow the music to its source, knowing that there would be someone there waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>    Lifting himself off of the grey couch, Sal traipsed across their dark wooden flooring.  With each step forward, the music became a bit louder.  Sal carried himself up the stairway, his left hand gliding over the cedar railing, and the closer he got, the lighter he made his footsteps.  Sal wasn’t entirely sure why he did this as he approached the closed door.  Perhaps a part of him was subconsciously mirroring the tranquility of the music, something far too tender to break with his own sound.  Sal approached the door, standing just in front of it with his hand hovering over its bronze handle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Why was he hesitating?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    He really wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>    Sal let out a gentle, breathy laugh as his fingers wrapped themselves about the handle, pulling in a downward motion.  He gently braced himself for the inevitable creaking sound the door would create as it was pushed open.  If Elizabeth hadn’t heard him from within the upstairs hallway, she would certainly be aware of his presence now.  And just like clockwork, Elizabeth turned her focus from the bookshelf she was inspecting towards the doorway.  Sal stood there for a moment, just looking at her.  Her hair fell appealingly messy about her face, and he noted the warm lighting that shone against her auburn hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Beautiful as always.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>    Sal didn’t miss the soft smile she gave him.  It was a tender smile that always reached her eyes and never failed to make him feel loved and welcome.  Sal knew that he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away.  Though, there was also the other part of his consciousness that knew that she probably didn’t mind his wandering eyes whatsoever.  As if to prove this earlier thought, Elizabeth’s smile grew, a gentle joy evident in her expression as she stepped forward towards Sal’s place in the doorway.  He didn’t stop her as she grasped his hand and playfully brought him towards the middle of their bedroom floor.</p><p> </p><p>    He couldn’t control the way his heart stammered a bit in its pace as Elizabeth suddenly guided Sal’s hands to her hips (Even though he had touched them so many times already).  She then brought her arms to wrap about the back of his neck, effectively pulling them into a more intimate space.  The music in the air captured his attention once again as Elizabeth began to sway the both of them to its time.  Sal couldn’t help but to gently squeeze at her hips as well as brushing his fingertips along the curve of her side, covered by a thin, black tank top.  He could feel her shudder beneath his touch.  She let out a gentle exhale in response.  Sal loved the way she brought her hands to graze along his chest, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.  He was quick to respond, with one arm wrapped about her torso and the other moved to the back of her head, pulling her to rest against the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>    They remained like this for a while, moving to the music in the air.  It was moments such as these that it was hard for Sal not to cry.  He had to fight the constricting feeling within his throat and the burning sensation he felt from tears threatening to spill over.  Sal knew Elizabeth wouldn’t care if he did.  Another thing he very much loved about her.  That list could go on and on.  Sal could only hope she knew just how much she meant to him.  That he would do <em>anything</em> for her and that all he wished was for her happiness.</p><p> </p><p>    That every moment spent in his arms was one of certainty and comfort.</p><p> </p><p>    That she felt<em> held.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>    That no matter what happens, he would be there.</p><p> </p><p>    …</p><p> </p><p>    Elizabeth listened to the gentle breathing of her lover accompanied by his steady heartbeat.  His arms brought a blanket of warmth to her.  Along with the music drifting in the air and their own soft dance, Elizabeth felt a bit drunk off of the way he was treating her, touching her.  The fingertips found at her sides felt as though they could burn through her clothing, unable to stop herself from shuddering as he did so.  Perhaps the warm lighting seeping in the room amongst them didn’t help either, but she felt that she wanted to be even <em>closer</em> than she was now.</p><p> </p><p>    Elizabeth was certain Sal wouldn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>    Already having the vantage point of Sal having pulled her so close in an embrace, she allowed for hot breath to fan out about his neck, gently exhaling.  Her eyes fluttered closed, feeling the movement at her side stop.  She was quick to hear the hitch in his breathing, though subtle.</p><p> </p><p>    Sal began to realize what he was getting into.</p><p> </p><p>    And Elizabeth was right.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    He certainly didn’t mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Her lips began to press against his neck, languid.  Sal didn’t miss the lust he felt there, too.  It sent a rush of heat downward, already taking effect.  He sighed and allowed her access, his hands set on gripping at her sides as the graze of her lips become more active.  The tip of her tongue playfully met with the sensitive part of his neck, causing him to shudder and close his eyes.  Sal took notice of the way her hands began making their way up his body, grazing along his chest a bit roughly, to caressing the back of his neck to –</p><p> </p><p>    Sal felt her fingers at the back of his head now.  There was careful precision there as she unclasped the two pieces that held his prosthetic in place.  She gently brought it downward and away from his face.  The face that she had seen many times at his point.  In an earlier time, Sal would have felt nothing but unrest, but in this moment his heart was only racing from the promises kept in the way she was touching him.</p><p> </p><p>    The prosthetic was left abandoned on the nearby bed stand as Sal allowed himself to be drawn in by the smile placed upon her face.  With Elizabeth’s arms finding rest about his neck, Sal dared to be closer, pulling her in for a kiss, his hands caressing the sides of her face.  She was quick to respond, turning his advance into an open-mouthed kiss.  She <em>loved</em> the way his fingers caught in her hair, dipping her head further to the side.  Elizabeth could feel the heat rising from her cheeks and she was sure that Sal could, too.  Feeling even more overwhelmed than before, he began moving himself forward, his lover backwards, until her knees were pressed up against bed.  With utmost care, he found himself pushing her onto the bed, pressing himself above her.  She allowed her eyes to flutter closed as his hand found her own above her head, intertwining their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>    It wasn’t until a moment later that Sal broke the kiss, getting a proper look at the flustered face beneath him.  Especially when Elizabeth’s eyes opened to curiously look over him, Sal couldn’t help but huff out a small chuckle.  She expressed a playful pout, to which Sal was loving even more.</p><p> </p><p>    Yes, in this moment and forevermore, he would love her.  And he carried no doubt that her heart wished just the same for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>